


End of the day moments

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Happy, how things should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Summary  - a peaceful way to end a day with Rick and the whole group





	End of the day moments

You looked out the window the sun was just setting and dinner was almost ready. You knew that Rick would be heading back to the house by now. Finish with work for the day you hope he could sit down and relax for a while. He had been going nonstop for a while now. 

The front door slammed and Carl came flying in. "Something smells good " he said as he hopped up on the bar stools. " it doses and it almost ready. did you see your father outside " you asked?   
" yeah he talking with Daryl and Aaron " Carl replied. Suddenly cries from the baby montior was heard. " I will go get her "Carl said leaving the room. 

You listen as he climbed the stars as his footstep faded the front door open again laughter followed Maggie and Glenn walked in Glenn 's arm around Maggie waist that was getting bigger by the day.   
" Need any help?" Maggie asked you smiled " No you go put your feet up" you told her and you looked at Glenn and you make sure she got the good pillows behind her back " they both chuckled 

Carl came back down as they wander into the living room carrying a very chatty Judith. " hey baby girl are you ready for some dinner " you said taking her from Carl and putting her in her highchair.   
The door open again Michonne and Carol came in talking about something followed by Abraham and Eugene. " anyone seen Rick?" you asked as the kitchen started filling up with everyone as dinner was being laid out. 

" Outside making one more check " Glenn said as he was grabbing two plates. "Well he better hurries up or it all gone to be gone " you said as you started feeding some to Judith. 

It was loud and noisy but you looking around as everyone was talking and laughing cracking jokes you wouldnt have it any other way. Once again, the door open and you heard Carl shouting for his dad.   
You sigh and started making him a plate You almost missed out " you told him as he walked up to you. " you wouldn't have let that happen right " he said as he pulled you into his arms. 

You smiled as your lips met his. "I am not sure these folks can get real dangerous when hungry " you replied causing him to laugh. I can protect you" he said nipping at your bottom lip 

" mm. Go eat first "you said stepping away and handing him his plate." what about you?" he asked " I will finish feeding baby girl here and join you" you said he stared at you for a second but nodded 

You watched him disapere into the other room where the others were laughing and you sigh. Judith only took a couple more bites before deciding she was done so you cleaned her up and lifted her out of her chair. 

Carol came into the kitchen " I have her you go eat and rest " she said as you handed Judith over " thanks you replied. You grab your plate and hurried into the other room. 

You found your spot by rick on the couch you settled in next to him as you ate you relax listening to everyone tell how there day had gone. Then someone asked Maggie about the baby 

Then it was everyone placing bets on what it would be a boy or girl you finished eating and took your and Rick's plate back to the kitchen. When you came back you went to try to sit back down   
But he grabs you and pulled you into his lap instead. "Much more comfortable " he said and you grinned " for who?" you asked as you wiggled yourself down where you could lay your head on his shoulder. 

His arms came around you and you both just sat there listening to your family laugh and talk around you. It was a nice feeling. 

The conversation lasted well after dark things started to quite it down. Nobody seem to want to leave to see this moment end who knew If we get another one so soon. 

You struggled to stay awake completely content in Rick's arms. You weren't even sure if he was even awake. His breathing was heavy and slow against the back of your neck.   
You knew you should move but not just yet. " Judith fell asleep so I went ahead and put her to bed "Carol said coming up to you. You nodded " Thank you"

She grinned " looks like her daddy couldn't stay up either " she said and you chuckled " I guess not " you said " I got him thought Carol nodded " goodnight " she said " night " you replied.   
You waited till everyone had left and the house was quite again before you shifted slight. His arms tighten around you." come on let's go to bed " you said as you sat up 

He groaned. You stood up and took both of his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Everyone gone?" he asked " yep just you and me " you said as you led him up the stairs. 

you pulled him into the bedroom shutting the door behind you as you turned around he was already pulling you into his arms mouth coming down on yours in sleep filled kisses.   
you walked backwards towards the bed undoing the buttons on his shirt in between the kisses. Once they were undone you pushed the shirt off his shoulders letting your hands run over the smooth skin of his muscles 

He groans and attempted to tugged yours off. " fair is fair " he mumbled. You grinned " true if only you weren't half asleep " you joked as help him with his boots and jeans. 

" Am not" he said with yawn. As he climbed into bed reaching for you at the same time. You giggled. " yes, you are. Just hold on" you said as you quickly changed into one of his old t-shirts and pull down your hair before turning off the light and climbing into bed and rolling into his arms 

You settled your head on his chest sliding a leg between his and you both sigh. " tonight, was nice " he said softly you smiled yeah it was " replied as you softly kissed his neck he sighs again and tighten his arms around   
He kissed the top of your head and a minute later he was snoring softly. With that you found yourself drifting off as well not knowing what tomrrower will bring but if you have these end of day moments you will be fine.


End file.
